Data Napped
by Dream the Fox
Summary: One day, a younger teenager finds finds a cartrige. In the cartrige is a Charmander who has a Psyduck as his own sweet wittle PET, complete with a chain. Who can save the psyduck from his terrible fate, and why is the teenager a Pikachu?


"Roxy hasn't been in school the past few days," I told my friends, as we rode the bus home after a long day of school.

"Maybe he's sick?" PSFG questioned, who was one of my friends and a Pokenerd and Sonic nerd as Dad called me and all my friends.

"Maybe. I hope he's okay."

"So do I."

The bus stopped and PSFG and I got off and said good-bye to each other. My friend lived to the house next to mine, Roxy lived on the other. Cole lived across, and Butterfly lived next to her's, followed by Crash. All of us Pokemon nerds and more.

Walking up the loong drive way to my house, I saw something by the door. Picking it up, I saw it was a cartrige. Cerious, I took inside. I said hello to Mom and Dad, who were making dinner.

I went right to my purple colored room, that had a desk with my labtops on it, a TV, book shalf FULL of Warriors and Seekers books, a bed, PS1-3, Gamecube, a 3DS, DS, Gameboy, and Wii.

I set down in my computer chair and opened the thing up to see what was inside.

I saw that it was Heart Gold. I had already played one and beaten it years ago. What was it doing here?

_Roxy's been playing this game, _I thought. _Maybe it's his._

There was only one way to find out. I put the game into my 3DS, as I barely used my DS anymore and turned the game on. I saw there was a_Continue _button and hit it.

The first thing I checked was to see if it was Roxy's came or not. The trainer's name was Rex, he had all 8 badges. He was in the Kanto reign, but his trainer sprite was missing. There was just a Charmander.

"What the hell?" I asked. "Why the hell is there a Charmander here?"

What happened next, I was not ready for.

CHARMANDER used SNATCH!

SCOOBS was transfered into the world!

SCOOBS has died!

SCOOBS has been reincarnated as a PIKACHU!

I gave myself a once-over. I was in fact, a Pikachu. I had bright yellow fur, blue eyes, a heart-shaped tail, two brown stripes on my back, and on my tail.

"Well now.. I'm a Pikachu?" I muttered. "At least, my dream came true!"

Charmander looked at me, a smirk on his lips.

CHARMANDER chooses PSYDUCK!

"PsyDUCK!"

CHarmander smiled wickedly. The Psyduck was beat up, and had a metal collar around his neck that had a chain. His usually derped expression was replaced with a deep sad droopy look. Charmander also had a ringlet on his wrist, and the chain connected to it was the same as Psyduck's.

Charmander giggled, the electronic sound creepy as heck.

A speech bubble popped up,

"Do you like my Pokemon?"

Yes/No?

_Great.. More Creepypasta.._ I thought.

Being the CP freak I was, I was use to this kind of thing. But, I felt bad for the poor Pokemon. I picked no.

The Charmander smiled again, then scratched his head. Clearly, this was not the answer he was expecting. Shrugging, the Fire-type used TAIL WHIP to bring the Psyduck to its lack-of-knees, and looked at the Pikachu again.

"Do you like my Pokemon NOW?"

Yes/No?

"Not really.." I muttered. Just what was the Fire-type trying to prove?

Charmander tapped his foot, then his eyes glowed cruelly.

"It's about time no one liked this dim duck! So, since you don't like it, I might as well KILL IT!"

Yes/No?

_Killing in Pokemon.. Yeah.. CP alright.._

"You're insane. Don't kill it.." I told the Fire-type Pokemon.

Charmander cocked his head.

"Why not? It replaced me, now I own it. I don't like it...YOU don't like it...so why should i keep it?"

"I like it, just not what you're doing to it," I told him. "You're abusing the poor thing. That's mean."

Charmander smiled creepily.

"So you DO like my Pokemon.."

He laughed and slammed Psyduck to the ground, jumping all over it, and giggling merrily.

"What would happen if your Eevee was here? Would you choose my Pokemon over your sweet Angel?"

I bit my lip at that. My sweet little Eevee over the Psyduck? I felt the words get caught in my throat. I had no idea what to tell the Fire-type. He took the silence as me not knowing what I'd do.

"So let me get this straight.. "So you don't know if you would abandon your own favorite to choose this worthless Psyduck, despite everything you've been through...everything you earned together?"

"No!" I shouted. "That's not it at all! I don't want to loose Angel, or see this Water-type be hurt any longer!"

"HE hurt ME!"

The Fire-type was crying now, all his anger replaced with betrayed sorrow.

"We could have been a great team...BUT HE BETRAYED ME for some derpy duck WATER TYPE!"

Then it hit me. The reason why Roxy hadn't been to school the past few days.. It was because of this Charmander... He killed him to get pay-back on him..

"You killed Roxy because he replaced you."

The Charmander sniffed and nodded.

"Now he belongs to ME...FOREVER!..."

I shook my head. "You are insane.. Roxy lived you. And Psyduck.. It's like me liking Pikachu and Eevee. You can like both.."

Charmander snarled."

"It isn't the SAME! He KNEW this game didn't have me as a starter but he picked it anyway! He's stalling in Kanto because he wants his prescious PSYDUCK leveled up to beat red even though he doesn't have a CHANCE! He could have replaced me with Cyndaquill, and fire type to firetype I would have been ok with it, because Cyndiquill is admittedly cool, but PSYDUCK? HAVE YOU SEEN THE PSYDUCK MISTY HAS in the show?"

By now, Charmander was leadng me on a chain, and yanking me around, stomping psyduck and eevee into mud and blowing fire everywhere.

I grunted and glared at him, trying not to growl at him. "Okay, I'll admit, Misty's Psyduck is a little.. Weird, but if trained right, they can be strong and powerful."

"I dont CARE!"

Charmander roared, then chained me, the psyduck, and his bracelett to a blood colored tree house that dripped red paint occasionally.

"I need to rest up for tomorrow. You are both dead, so sleep shouldn't be an issue."

Charmander went inside to sleep in the cabin.

"It wasn't my fault. Was it Scoobs?" the psyduck I now knew as my best friend quacked softly.

Yes/No?

"No." I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault."

"Now you're dead too," he sighed. "Angel will be sad."

Yes/No?

"I wish Angel was here. I wish my team was here, they'd help us get out of this mess." I flicked my heart-shaped tail. "But, we an get out of this. I know we can. We've been in worse trouble than this before."

"Psyyyyyyyyyyyyyduck!" Roxy said, smiling before Charmaner's bracelet shocked his chain. He turned sad again, then cocked his head as an NPC came over, picked up the pikachu, fed her, then handed her a disk

"SCOOBSACHU recieved RETURN!"

Would you like to use it?

Yes/No?

_Return? As in go back home? _I frowned, looking at the disk. _If so, I can go home.. But then Roxy will be killed or hurt some more. I don't want that to happen..._

"What's wrong Pikachu?" the disc said via a text box "Don't you wanna see us again?"

It was ANGEL's voice! RETURN ment the pokemon you train returning to their trainer...

"Of course I do!" I said.

Grinning, I used the disk.

My Pokemon team was instantly teleported to were Roxy and I were at.

Except Piplup was missing feathers.

Angel was missing half her fur and one eye, and an ear.

And Thunder loved to shock Roxy to near death.

Angel leaped into my arms, her sprite making the happy noise as she nuzzled me.

"ANGEL is happy to see you!"

"Hi Angel." I petted the Eevee on her head. "I'm happy to see you too. But what happened to you guys?"

The Piplup shrugged, the sprite having a question mark above it.

Thunder looked at his trainer with hearty eyes.

Angel pointed to the house... To my house.

"Sibling chewed up the game."

"Stupid sibs." I sighed, shaking my head. "Sorry guys."

Thunder used CHARM!

"Thunder, stop."

He hung his head and kicked Roxy.

Stupid Psyduck!"

PSYDUCK used SURF!

Thunder used THUNDER!

PSYDUCK fainted!

THUNDER wants to learn HYPERBEAM!

"Hyerbeam? But you can't learn that unless you're a Raichu!" I said.

THUNDER wants to learn HYPERBEAM!

Thunder kept shocking Roxy.

"Or do you not care about your new favorite Pokemon?!"

"Ugh, fine."

THUNDER learned HYPERBEAM!

THUNDER used HYPERBEAM!

ANGEL has fainted!

PipLUP has DIED!

My eyes widened. "What the hell?!"

Thunder's sprite turned to the trainer, eyes glowing evilly as he powered up one more time, letting loose with a Hyperbeam that was aimed at Angel!

"PSYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

THUNDER has been hit by TACKLE!

HYPERBEAM Missed ANGEL!

THUNDER uses TAIL WHIP!

"Psyduck!"

THUNDER uses TAIL Whip!

"Psysysysysyyiyiyiy!"

PSYDUCK gets a HEADACHE!

"Well, that's not going to be good."

PSYDUCK uses PSYCHIC!

THUNDER has FAINTED!

Roxy picked up Angel and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said, taking the shiny Eevee and held her close.

ANGEL is scared, comfort her?

Yes/No?

"Yes," I said, and hugged her.

Charmander watched from the house. Roxy watched too, and Piplup's ashes were eaten by my Pikachu. My Eevee was still scared and I hugged her closer, telling her it was going to be okay.

Roxy nodded. "He is testing you."

I blinked and turned to him. "Who is?"

The Psyduck pointed to the cabin.

"Charmander. He is testing your trainer skill and bond with your Pokemon. Thunder was his representative. He wants to see how you would react to situations that he feels I failed in..."

"Oh.. I see. I guess."

ANGEL wants you to leave THUNDER behind. Show ANGEL how much you care?

Yes/No?

I frowned thinking that over.

Roxy glared at the dripping building.

"No FAIR! That isnt a fair test Charmander!"

The question changed.

ANGEL wants you to ditch Thunder for PSYDUCK! Show THUNDER how much you care!

Yes/No?

I frowned and pat Angel. "You want me to leave Thunder and take Roxy? How come?"

The Eevee shook her head. "No reason."

"Aww." I hugged her. "Thunder's a teammate and a friend. We won't be leaving him behind."

ANGEL is happy you ain't leaving THUNDER.

I smiled.

"Ypu have passed the Test." Charmander says, allowing me to go home.

I woke up with me own Pokemon game. The team is there, with a charmander and Psyduck waving at me.

A text box opened up.

"Roxy needs to learn the same lessons. I do too. Take us both as your new Pokemon, and bring us everywhere your other Pokemon go!"

The choice was mine.

Yes/No?

I frowned as I thought of the choice. I could take them with me, or leave them behind. It was all up to me. I knew what I had to do.

"Alright. You can come along."

And with that, began many Pokemon adventures together.


End file.
